User talk:Inquisitor S.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the File:SegGalacticPic.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 19:26, September 2, 2010 Lexicanum Issues I apologise on behalf of the wiki for the inappropriate use of your content. I have removed the offending picture and begun to rewrite all articles with the problems you indicated, as well as posting a warning on the main page of the wiki outlining how to avoid future problems with the Lexicanum's content according to the guidelines you outlined. However, this Wiki has essentially been abandoned by its original administrators, I am the only one left and I do not have the resources or time to replace all of the potential conflicts on a 1400 article Wiki in a timely fashion, never mind placing a legal notice on literally hundreds of pictures that were uploaded by many, many different people over five years. I have only been with this site since May 2010 and this wiki was created 5 years ago. No safeguards or copyright rules were ever strictly enforced by the original administrators in that time and so it will take me a very long time to replace or remove all of the inappropriate content that probably exists on this site. I will begin to do so according to the guidelines you have suggested. If you are willing to be patient, I will begin to implement and enforce the policies that should have existed from the start, but this will take time. We do not have a dedicated band of editors and tend to simply get people who come in, grab articles off the Lexicanum or Wikipedia now or in the past and paste them in without further editing or conduct rampant vandalism. Again, I apologise for these errors on behalf of the wiki and will move as quickly as I am able to remove offending content and/or rewrite articles that have made inappropriate use of your content as well as delete or reshape content added by other contributors as it occurs. Montonius 03:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL That's Awesome! LOL. That is freaking awesome! By the way I know who Night Lord is. Its this guy -- Mentlegen324. I told him no so he decides to go on a rant. He must be like 12. He's also wrong Inquisitor, the Lexicanum gets a lot more hits than we do and is the centerpiece of the community, we ain't even close. I'm also very aware of our unpopularity in the community, although it used to be because most of our pages were just terrible and hadn't been updated in years. We already have the Lexicanum, I always viewed our wiki as just an alternative with a different focus, not a competitor in any real way. I mean we have only 2/5's the articles, and a grand total of 2 regular editors with more than 200 contributions, LOL. It's me and a goat! I do this because I enjoy it, not to please anyone else, and when they complain I just say go to the Lex, you'll love it. But they just rant and rage. Sigh. Thanks for the update, I don't follow any of the community threads. :I am not a fan of people going someplace else to bitch around, so I make a point of following and bulldozing them ;) Anyway as I said: there is no money involved, what are hits and popularity for? I would trade all hits for banning some of the people from big forums for life just for being annoying fanboys spreading wrong informations time and again ;) But I find it hilarious what people write behind one's back when they think nobody is looking :D --Inquisitor S. 10:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I really appreciate what you did. You're a cool guy now in my book. If I can ever be of help to you or the Lex, please do not hesitate to ask. Take a look at that bozo's talk page for my response. I think you'll get a kick out of it. Montonius 11:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I am used to getting hated for doing my duties ;) So this kind of reaction is pretty normal. How goes the buzz? "Haterz gonna hate". No way around that on the internet. ;) -- Inquisitor S. 11:29, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :I hear ya, man. I really just want to write new articles, but I am getting bombarded constantly by people who just refuse to read our instructions and are destroying our pages through ignorance (the entire Eldar page was blanked 2 days ago!), or like that guy, just making demands upon me over and over until I see how right they truly are even after I told him from the start I disagreed. And some of these people treat Warhammer 40k like a religion, instead of a fictional hobby. It scares me a little bit. LOL. I also wanted to apologise for the tension that existed between us in the beginning. That was my fault because when I adopted this wiki, I knew absolutely nothing about how to run it properly or how to manage content properly. I have to say, I have a lot of sympathy for you now, and we ended up moving a lot closer to the Lexicanum's way of doing things out of necessity. I hope we can be strong allies going forward, even if the community hates this wiki with a passion. LOL. Thanks again Inquisitor, I really appreciate it. Montonius 11:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :There's no reason to thank. Small wiki projects (i.e. wikis with a limited staff) in my opinion and experience can not afford the luxury of the true original Wikipedia principles (even those had to be amended, nowadays you need an account). So I just stopped worrying and dose all deviants generously in promethium before kicking them out. Easier like that. And we do not owe anything to anybody, so there is no point that the people make demands. Like there's a guy who always comes back with different accounts bitching around how he doesn't like the grey colour and that if we don't change it we are idiots. Or the guy who couldn't spell and wanted to complain to the site owner because we deleted incorrectly spelled words and articles. World's full of loonies. Or the other who wanted to use his page to show o his swastika-decorated Guard units... And concerning the tension: that was about the 1:1 copying of articles that pissed us off. But I think we are clear that something like that would piss anybody off ;) And the matter has been resolved, so no grudges there. And with projects like these it's like with product reviews: for every hater there are probably multiple numbers of people who don't have complaints so they don't see a reason to raise their voice. :And I know that most people out there hate my guts for the zero-tolerance policy, but hey, the alternative was what almost brought about the termination of the English version Lexicanum: utter anarchy and heaps of bullshit inserted into articles. Not to mention Viagra spammers and such. I would prefer to sit quietly there with my books and write nice articles. Not to waste the time policing and kicking people whee it hurts. But the last time I tried that that had disastrous consequences. So there I am, collecting the more interesting hate mails I receive and fighting haters across the web ;)--Inquisitor S. 11:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :LOL. You got much better loonies than us so far. See, you are more popular! ;) Well, if you ever find anyone out there who says something nice about us, let me know. I've never seen that. LOL. Montonius 12:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Thanks for the Sascha Krieger heads up to Algrim. Really wasn't looking for a Neo-Nazi partner. Talk about zero-tolerance. :) ::Kreiger... Krieger, whatever name he uses at the moment. That's a real nutter. Nobody you want to have any ties to for sure. And I think he's also paranoid. Somebody told me he is running around now saying/ writing how I went to his Fan-fiction wiki to spam there about gay Necrons or sth similar. I think one day I'll have to open a log-article with absurd statements and demands of "readers". Probably would quickly turn into the most read article, too. ;) --Inquisitor S. 12:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL. Well you saw the picture of the Tau castes that the above dude put in his hate thread. He brought it up in every post, because the Tau in the picture weren't the right height! He told me I was deliberately "misleading" everyone and teaching everyone out there the wrong facts because some of our pictures contained errors. He wanted me to put a banner on every picture on the wiki saying "Fan" or "Official." I mean, what do you say to that? Get out the ruler and lets measure us up some Tau? I just pulled the damn thing to stop the torrent of messages. Montonius 12:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I will not start debating the use of fan-pictures, you know my stance on them ;) But as I said: why bother - just tell the people to go to play somewhere else. Or just ignore them. --Inquisitor S. 12:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Believe it or not, until this happened I had no idea that the Lex didn't use them and it never even occurred to me that anyone would object to their use to illustrate pages. Then when the guy challenged it, I thought about it, realised I wanted it to continue and so I added it to our official policy with certain constraints. Viva la difference! Anyway, I got to run. Thanks for your advice. I'll take it to heart. Montonius 12:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sturmkrieg He's an idiot. The discussion thread he listed that you made known to me also shows that user who insulted me apologising to me in the same thread and admitting he got everything wrong. He also linked to a talk page here with your handle on it that was actually forged! I have removed it. Thanks for the heads-up, as always. Have a very Happy Christmas Inquisitor S., and a great New Year.Montonius 06:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC)